warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Forest
Welcome to the Dark Forest, where evil cats go when they die. They are at constant war with StarClan, and are constantly preparing and training living warriors or apprentices to fight on their side. Beware your faith with these corrupt cats...... Allegiances: Former Leaders: Lionstar Former Deputies: Breezefoot Former Medicine Cats: Risingfeather Former Warriors: Silverfrost, Foxfang Former Apprentices: Dirtpaw ---- Trainees: Warriors: Apprentices: Patchkit, Aspenkit, Warmpelt, Moonkit Role-Play Risingfeather sat, perched in a tree, grooming her paw. Rainlegs 19:50, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Lionstar was sitting alone in a clearing. He remembered his mate. If only his daughter would join their side, but not if she knew i was evil. may look like him, but she had her mother's spirit. And Silverflower's kits... so much like Silverflower's mother, Silvermoon. He got up and thought of cats to train. Maybe we should get some cats from the new Clan, starting wiht the kits...^_^ Spotz ^_^"Hey Rain, have you seen my mango?" "No, and my Frying pan is missing too." "Are you looking for THESE?" "NO! SHe made FRIED MANGOS! GET HER!" 19:57, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Risingfeather spotted Lionstar from her perch, and leapt down, landing in front of him. "Plotting again?" Rainlegs 19:58, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Dortpaw jumped out from darkness. She was respected here. Feared here. Either way was better. "Hello Lionstar.", she smirked making him jump. "Preparing our plan again?" ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist*WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!?!?!?I GOT BLUEORCA! *Handcuffs!* YAY* 20:06, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Risingfeather glared at Dirtpaw. "You again?" she scoffed, rolling her eyes. Rainlegs 20:07, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Silverfrost walked out of the shadows, looking at the other cats. "Stop arguing right now!" she hissed. "Our apprentices here will be here in the mater of minutes and we want them to think we are the good people, not the bad ones!" she hissed angrily. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 20:12, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Risingfeather sighed. "Fine," she meowed tautly, sitting down and lashing her tail. Rainlegs 20:15, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Silverfrost looked at Risingfeather and Dirtpaw then looked at the young kit who had arrived. "Well, Moonkit is here, greetings young tom-kit," she said calmly. She sat down and waited for the others to come. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 20:17, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Aspenkit arrived, her eyes wide and nervous. Risingfeather flicked an ear and purred softly. "Welcome, little one." Rainlegs 20:18, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Silverfrost looked at the kits and flicked her tail. "Practice battle moves, Risingfeather and I will teach you some, right?" she asked. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 20:25, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Risingfeather nodded, and led the group away from the other cats. "Let's train here," she meowed. Aspenkit nodded. Rainlegs 20:27, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Silverfrost smiled wirely then lunged at Risingfeather while Risingfeather was off guard. The two faught until they were a bit tired then told the kits to fight each other. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 20:29, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Risingfeather flicked an ear as Aspenkit took a small, slow, careful swipe at Moonkit, with her claws sheathed. Risingfeather flattend her ears in disapproval. Rainlegs 20:39, September 18, 2011 (UTC) "No no no Aspenkit," Silverfrost said disapprovingly. "Your claws need to be unseathed if you want to win, don't be a wimp, actually fight!" she said. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 20:44, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Lionstar saw a white and orange kit pad into the clearing. "ah!" he muttered to Risingfeather, who was near him. "The kit from SplashClan is here. Can you train her for now?" He padded over to Patchkit. "Hello, welcome to the dakr forest."^_^ Spotz ^_^"Hey Rain, have you seen my mango?" "No, and my Frying pan is missing too." "Are you looking for THESE?" "NO! SHe made FRIED MANGOS! GET HER!" 20:49, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Risingfeather nodded. "She can train with me, Silverfrost, and the other kits," she meowed, turning her attention back to Aspenkit. "If you want to win, try unsheathing your claws. Like this," she said softly, unsheating her own claws and slashing the air. Rainlegs 20:52, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Lionstar left the cats to train. He smirked, the destruction of the clans had begun. He may not be able to get his daughter, but he might get her kits. Then an idea struck him. The one thing Redsky had never told anybdy who didn't witness it, was that Petalseed wasn't an only kit. She had two siblings that died before they got their names. They might be in StarClan, but how would he be able to get into StarClan territory, and past Redsky, to get StarClan kits to join them? For one of the kits must have his spirit. And another idea struck him. A picture formed in front of him, of three cats. Songbreeze, Brambletail, and Shadowpelt. One of them would soon join them, wanting revenge on the she-cat who couldn't make up her mind...^_^ Spotz ^_^"Hey Rain, have you seen my mango?" "No, and my Frying pan is missing too." "Are you looking for THESE?" "NO! SHe made FRIED MANGOS! GET HER!" 21:02, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Aspenkit practiced slashing the air with her claws unsheathed. Rainlegs 21:06, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Breezefoot stretched. She scrambled to her paws and quickly groomed herself. Lucky! Hai! I wove you! :3 *wugz* 21:18, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Risingfeather glanced at Breezefoot. Rainlegs 21:48, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Foxfang saw the kit. "She is doing well." she croaked. She walked away, her tail swaying. she sat down and groomed her knotted pelt.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:45, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Warmpelt saw Foxfang. "You have nothing but knots in your fur." he spat at her. He never liked Foxfang. He saw her lip curl in anger, but ignored her. "Hello, Breezepelt." Warmpelt greeted her. He felt at home in the dark forest. Then he saw Aspenkit and PAtchkit. "They're new. Why are all our new recruits kits?"-- Lionstar sat on the border. He stared at the border, waiting. He would wait until the coast looked clear to cross into StarClan. When a golden she-cat moved away from the border, he took off far into StarClan territory, lookign for his kits.Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 02:43, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Silverflower came to the Dark Forest grounds. She couldn't believe that, even after she had talked to Moonkit, he wouldn't obey his own mother. She finally found him. "Moonkit!" she yelled. Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 09:04, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Silverfrost hissed but then heard another voice she would recognize as Rainface. ---- "Moonkit, go back to SummerClan now, wake up, trust me," she said, touching her nose to his head and making him disappear. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 18:14, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Category:Signature